Answer
by Lil' Dark
Summary: Yugi is unwilling to believe that his Yami is dating Atemu. And he will do everything to change that. Atemu x Yami and please! Yugi is NOT the victim! He is insane! M rated for a reason! !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

So nice of you to come by and see my new story! ^-^ Makes me feel very happy. First of all though I wish to warn you all that this title has two different meanings. One, it's an answer to a review I got a few months ago. Two, Yugi tries to get an answer from Yami, who is dating Atemu.

**The most important warning ever: Yugi is crazy in this fic. He is nuts, insane and he thinks Atemu is the Devil for stealing away his should have been boyfriend Yami. I warn you, Yugi is NOT the victim. Yugi is NOT innocent and Yugi is NOT nice.  
Ohter warning is that there are lemons, murder and male pregnancy. Might you hate these, then please turn around. **

**I also write in different POV's. I start of with Yugi. Then it goes back to "normal" POV and I switch between that and Yugi often. I also write Seto's POV once.. Twice, but that is noticeable. If there are any questions, please leaven them in a review or a PM.  
If you have flames, then they will burn nicely on a cold Christmas Eve. (grins)**

_Summary: Yugi loves Yami, but Yami loves Atemu and Atemu loves Yami. And then they will marry and Yami gets pregnant, but Yugi wants Yami. He wants his should-have-been-boyfriend. And he will do whatever it takes. _

_Okay, so let me explain. This is the review I got:  
_**Why is Yami always the one who is submissive or gets pregnant? I think this couple should be a little more evened out. I always thought Yami and Atemu would be more of a couple that fought each other for dominance, but still loved each other very much. Oh, and I think Atemu would make a cuter mother!**

**I'm not saying I don't like the one-shot this way; I'm saying it's not fair how yami keeps being made uke and mother.**

**You should try MOBIUMSHIPPING! There aren't enough of those.**

_This is my answer to the one who wrote that. I agree that sometimes I write Yami a bit too soft, but I hate mobiumshipping. I hate to see that someone sees Atemu as a mom. Everyone has his own ideas. _

_Welcome to mine._

__

_Enjoy and leave a review!_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Prologue**

/\\

Sometimes I just know there is a God up there who hates me. For example: I live in a wonderful house together with my best friend, which is a good thing. The bad thing about this all is that my friend is too handsome to be good, I love him and he is taken. Oh, and his boyfriend hates me too... I just know he does! Those rose-red orbs from the Devil keep glaring at me every time I talk to my best friend, Yami.

…

What do you mean I'm overreacting? I'm not! Atemu is the reincarnated Devil from the Underworld, because he stole my should-have-been boyfriend! And yes, I'm jealous... I admit it for it's the truth. I mean, come on! Everyone would want Yami for a boyfriend, Atemu doesn't deserve him. Yami is nice, sweet, handsome... his crimson eyes are perfect and his lips are so soft. I know, because Yami sometimes kisses me goodnight on the forehead.

Which earns me a glare from the Devil, but I don't care. Problem is that I keep blushing like a red tomato like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. Well, I don't have a crush. I'm hopelessly in love, which makes everything a lot worser than they are. Especially when Yami is cleaning the house in only his jeans and sways his hips on the beat of the music. Or when he's cooking and he hums a little song with his beautiful baritone voice.

Okay... I'm swooning and drooling right now... If that bloody Devil would ever find out I'm dead. Why do the Gods hate me so much? I'm locked up in Yami's closet and they are in Yami's room!

...

And no... I'm not spying on them. Maybe eavesdropping, but it's really hard to ignore their... sounds. Anyway, I'm in Yami's closet because I wanted to ask him something. And then I heard their footsteps on the staircase, I heard Yami moan, I panicked and now I'm here. Atemu will kill me for sure... I just know he will!

"No... Até... Yugi can come home any minute now", I hear Yami say... well, moan. Clearly the Devil knows how to please my should-have-been boyfriend. Damn it. The Devil chuckles... stupid red-eyed bastard.

"If the kid comes home, Yami, he knows when to leave us alone. Especially when you scream", I hear Atemu say. I say it again, red-eyed bastard. Yami should be making me scream... I pout silently and cross my arms before my chest. I actually wanted to kick the closet's wall, but then they would know something is going on. And if the Devil finds me here... silently I shudder.

"Mmmh, no, Até. Please... I don't want to scare Yugi", Yami says. Aaw, he cares for me! See, he is the perfect boyfriend. Stupid red-eyed Devil... Yami should've been mine!

And no, I'm not obsessed with Yami...

"No, Até. I mean it... besides, I have a secret gift for you", I hear Yami say and the bed squeaks. I hear the De- I mean, Atemu, groan and I cheer for Yami. After that I hear footsteps and I panic. What if he did hear me breathe? I didn't do anything wrong, right? Ooooooooh, I'm so dead.

"What are you doing, Yami? Get back", Atemu says, well... he actually whines like a little kid who has lost his favourite candy. Stay back! Yami is mine! Then I hear Yami chuckle.

"I have a secret gift for you. Let me get it and wait there", Yami says. The bed squeaks again and Atemu groans. Another cheer for Yami, until the door to the closet suddenly opens. Oops...

My amethyst eyes widen greatly and I look up at Yami. I can feel my face heat up, while at the same moment I can feel the panic rush through my veins. And I can see Yami, his shirt is open, his beautiful crimson eyes are wide with shock (and perhaps a bit of terror) and I can see a blush forming on Yami's cheeks as well.

"What's up Yami? What's the gift?", Atemu asked and we can hear the bed squeak again. Then footsteps. If Atemu finds me... I shake my head a little bit. Would Yami help me? I nearly cry out in shock when Yami slams the doors shut.

"Até! I told you to stay on the bed", Yami says and he whines a little bit. Cute! Wait, no... Yugi! Focus on the situation before you... CRAP!

"But... but...", Atemu stutters. Yami chuckles.

"Come on, Até! It's a dress-up. Especially for you... Go downstairs and wait for me there. Go!", Yami says and I hear how Atemu tries to fight against it, but then the bedroom door closes and I hear the lock... I don't dare to open the closet door...

Yami does it for me... He doesn't look angry...

"Yugi! What are you doing there?", Yami whispers, but his tone is... different. Okay, so he is angry. I can understand that... Yeah, I can.

"Well... I panicked", I reply back. Yami stares at me and I sigh. I walk out of the closet and stand before him. His shirt is buttoned up again and I actually want to open them again. Why am I not allowed to admire him?

"You panicked? What makes you panic so much that you must hide in my closet?", Yami asks. Okay, he sounds less angry now. Good, but I sigh. I have to explain him...

"Well... I actually came here to ask you something, but you weren't here. I wanted to leave your room, but then I heard you come up with Atemu and I know what you guys like to do when you come up in your room. And well... I didn't want to face Atemu either. He still scares me a little bit, so I panicked and hid in your closet", I say. It wasn't a lie either. Atemu does scare me... Yami raises an eyebrow and then he chuckles softly.

"Yugi... Atemu won't hurt you, you know that. But I understand the fact you might panic when both of us come up. Atemu was rather... horny today too", Yami said and I cheer silently. He admits that the Devil is a bad incarnation of some Incubus from Hell!

"So... You'll forgive me? And won't tell Atemu?", I ask softly. Play the innocent, Yugi. You can't let Yami know you're actually wanting him. Yami chuckles again and he ruffles my hair. Damnit! He should ruffle something else!

I blush scarlet while thinking that. Yami rolls his eyes slightly and then he starts pushing me out of the room. Right, he was going to dress up in something else especially for the Devil. Maybe Atemu corrupted him.

"I won't tell Atemu. I promise, Yugi. But there are some things I must tell Atemu, so will you send him upstairs?", Yami asks me as he stands in the doorway. Mmh, I can try to ignore the statement and just act foolish, but then Yami won't like me anymore. No, I still need Yami to like me before I can make him love me. Before I can show him who is the true lover he needs.

"Sure, no problem", I say and I turn around to walk to the door. Yami thanks me and closes the door, while my heart is being stabbed by several daggers. Darn it Yami! Are you blind? Well, clearly love does blind people. I'll be the hero then, I'll open Yami's eyes to the truth.

"Ah... Yugi... Were you already home? I'm sorry, Yami and I didn't realize it", Atemu says to me. I tilt my head as I see the Devil on our sofa. He's bored, I can see it in those rose-red eyes. I can see how much he hates me.

"Yeah, but I'm going out again. Oh, Yami wanted you back upstairs again. He's almost finished with his surprise", I say. Atemu smirks... Maybe I should just kill him? Then my problem would be solved.

…

No, that's not the solution either. I watch him as he walks away and I wonder if getting him drunk and in bed with Anzu should work. Anzu loves him, like I love Yami. Hell, even Kaiba would do anything for a round with Atemu. But no, I want Yami. I grin, maybe I should ask Atemu out one day...

I practically skip out of the house, while I know that Atemu and Yami are "busy".

/\\

Yami purred softly as he was cradled in Atemu's arms. His cheek was plastered against a sweat-covered chest and he let his finger circle around Atemu's nipple. Atemu sighed in content and he kissed Yami's head, burying his face in Yami's hair.

"I love you", Yami whispered softly and Atemu purred too.

"Love you too, Yami. And you're forgiven for shoving me out of your bedroom like that", Atemu said and he chuckled. Yami blushed slightly.

"Good. I did scream hard enough for you", Yami said and he heard Atemu chuckle more. The tanned arms of his boyfriend circled tighter around his waist and Yami smiled. He rose up slightly and settled down on Atemu's abdomen gently. Atemu smirked.

"Clearly you're not done yet", Atemu said and he moaned softly when Yami let his hands slide over the tanned chest. Yami's pale fingers played with Atemu's nipples and Yami smirked as he bend forward. Atemu suddenly grabbed both of Yami's hands and looked at them. Yami blinked.

"Where is the ring?", Atemu asked, raising his eyebrow. Yami blinked again and then smiled, retrieving his hands.

"I laid it down on my nightstand. What if it will get dirty, Até. It tends to happen", Yami said and with his finger he stroked over Atemu's chest. Atemu looked at the nightstand and smiled.

"But I like it when you wear it", Atemu said. Yami grabbed Atemu's face and smiled.

"I will wear it when we are done. I don't want it to get dirty and I don't want to loose it when we're bathing. I treasure the ring, Atemu. But everything is written in my heart. The ring is a mere symbol, Atemu. The love is what counts", Yami said and he softly kissed Atemu on the lips. The tanned man burried his hand in Yami's hair, pushing his lover closer to deepen the kiss.

When the broke apart for air, Atemu smiled sweetly and stroked Yami's cheeks. He understood, he understood everything from his lover. His fiancé. His sweetling. He had asked Yami to marry him two weeks ago, after their year and a half-anniversary. He would never part from his lover again. Never.

"Are you in for a shower then?", Atemu asked softly. Yami smiled and nodded.

"I'll cook diner after that", Yami murmured and then got up from Atemu. He opened the door to see if it was safe and when it was he ran towards the bathroom quickly, while Atemu followed him on his heels. Both naked.

/\\

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on an upidating - spree at the moment, Lost Son chapter 2 is coming soon. I wish to thank those who reviewed and hopefully you will like this chapter too. It's short, but it does give us some more time to crawl inside Yugi's head. **

**Anyway, enjoy and please laeve a review. ^-^**

/\\

**Chapter 2**

/\\

"I'm home!", I call out when I enter our house. Grandpa stands behind the counter and he smiles to me. I enter the house through the shop, I often do it and I like it. Especially when Yami stands behind the counter to help grandpa. Then I don't want to leave either, but unfortunately, Yami always has more customers than grandpa has. Poor me...

"Hello and welcome back Yugi! Yami has started diner, could you help me close up?", Grandpa asks me and I nod. Yami is cooking diner, which means two things. The Devil is at the table too and I will eat more than I can actually eat. Yami can cook delicious meals.

"What do we eat? Self-made soup? Pizza? Macaroni?", I ask while putting some boxes away. Grandpa is mopping the floor, but he looks up and I can see him thinking. Then he smiles.

"I think it's just something simple with potatoes, vegetables and salad. Oh, and there will be steak. You can better go up before he makes yours all through", grandpa says and I laugh slightly. Yami knows I like my steak medium. I don't have to go up and so I don't. Yami knows me, just like I know him.

When me and grandpa are done we go upstairs. The smell of Yami's cooking make my mouth water and I just wished he would cook for me every day. Pity he loves the Devil, but not for long. I've come up with a plan. The Devil will have to leave the picture. Yami will be mine. I know he will be, especially when he comes crying on my shoulder.

"Okay, so... you'd like a house like that?", I hear Atemu say. House? My curiosity is spiked and I wander into the kitchen. Yami is standing near the stove while Atemu is bending over a book containing pictures of houses. Why were they discussing that? When Atemu sees me he smiles and closes the book. Why? What is their secret?

"Hey Yugi! Welcome home", Atemu says and he smiles. Yami turns immediately and he smiles too. I must swoon over his smile.

"Medium steak, almost done", he says and I cheer. See? Yami knows me. Always and forever.

"Hey. What were you guys doing?", I ask softly, looking at the book. Yami smiles.

"Well, when Atemu and I ever get married we plan on getting a house. I'm already preparing him for my expectations", Yami says and he laughs. I laugh too, but from the inside I'm panicking. A house? Marriage? No... no, no, no, no, NO! Yami is not allowed to marry someone other than me! I want him, he's mine! I have to get him away from Atemu, Yami isn't save in his claws. I forget to smile... I burn from the inside...

"Yugi? What's wrong?", Atemu softly asks. Wrong person, wrong timing... He can't marry Yami!

"I hate you!", I cry out and then run upstairs as quickly as I can. I lock my bedroomdoor behind me. It is a childish act, nobody will know what is wrong with me but gods! I hate him. I hate Atemu for stealing everything away from me! How dare he? I hear something crash and for a moment I step out of my blind rage. Great... that was my favourite picture of Yami with me. I pick it up from the floor and sigh softly, settling down on my bed.

"Yugi?", I hear Yami ask softly. Sure, he would want to know why I hate Atemu. He knocks on my door softly.

"Leave me alone!", I call out and I start crying. I want Yami...

"Very well, Yugi... But you'll have to talk to me later. When Atemu has left, okay?", he asks me. How can I ever look at Yami again? I just yelled at the Devil that I hated him... He will not only steal my should-have-been lover, but also my best friend. I already know Yami since I was born, he lives in our house... Why did he choose for Atemu? Why is he better than me?

I stare at the picture again, Yami smiles and has one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I just hug him, smiling happily. This picture was taken two years ago, before Atemu and Yami started dating. I was too scared to even admit that I loved Yami, so yeah... It's my own fault. But I was afraid to ruin our friendship... Atemu wasn't. Yami has lived with us for almost whole his life and I let him slip out of my hands.

Yami came to live with us after his parents died. They had been good friends of my grandpa and thus Yami came to live with us at the age of six. I was three years old, but even before that we knew each other. We saw each other a lot of times, mainly because grandpa was Yami's babysitter. I live with my grandfather because my parents are busy travelling around the world.

Or so they say... I don't really care. I have all the love of my grandfather and I'm happy. But I want the love of Yami too! And that bastard is stealing everything away from me! Rage forms in me again and I wish everyone dead. Everyone who is in the way of me getting _my_ Yami. I throw my pillow across the room into the bookcase. This time, nobody comes up to check what happened. The books are littered across the floor, but I don't care.

I must get rid of Atemu. I must!

/\\

"I'm sorry Atemu... I had hoped we could just sit at the table and enjoy our diner", Yami said softly as he took Atemu's coat from the hook. Atemu looked up from putting his shoes on and sighed.

"Yami, it's all right. I'll live", he said, turning his attention back to his shoes. Yami sighed as well.

"He didn't mean it. Yugi might just be scared!", Yami said and Atemu rose up. He gently lay his hands on Yami's shoulders and his rose-red eyes looked into the crimson one's of Yami.

"He meant it Yami. You and I have seen how he looked at me, he hates me Yami. Fine, I can't help it nor do I know why. But Yami, that's not going to stop me from loving you. Tomorrow we will announce our love for one another and we'll live happily ever after. I promise you", Atemu whispered softly and he pulled Yami into a hug.

"I know. I know Atemu", Yami whispered too and he tried to dig himself into Atemu. He didn't want Atemu to release him, so he tried to hold on. Atemu softly kissed Yami's temple and took his coat from his pale lover.

"Goodnight, my sweetling", Atemu said and he smiled lovingly. Yami smiled too and took the beautiful tanned face in his hands. He kissed Atemu on the lips and the cold ring around Atemu's finger touched his cheek. Soon... very soon they would be together. Forever.

/\\

When Atemu was gone, Yami sighed softly and started his way upstairs. Maybe Yugi would like to talk to him now... and or else he still had his own bedroom to clean. When he looked at the engagement ring around his ring-finger he smiled. They hadn't told anyone yet about their engagement, because they had wanted to hold a big party. Not just telling, but really celebrating. Especially Atemu had wanted to show off and Yami had trudged along.

"Yugi? Can I come in now?", Yami asked softly, knocking on the door. He heard Yugi hum and then answer a soft "Yes". Gently Yami opened the door and he spotted Yugi on the bed. Yugi hadn't moved in the past hours... He just hadn't been able to. Yami sighed softly and he walked into the room to close the curtains. It was dark anyway. After that, he turned on the small bed lamp and kneeled down before Yugi.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?", Yami asked softly and Yugi looked up a little bit. Yami was so close by, but then those amethyst eyes averted themselves from Yami again. Sadness swelled within him as he thought about the fact that Yami would leave him one day.

"I'm just sad", Yugi whispered softly and he sniffed. Yami smiled sweetly and he settled down next to Yugi on the bed.

"So sad you had to destroy half of your room?", Yami asked softly and he stroked through Yugi's hair gently, not realizing that this was what Yugi wanted. Yugi crawled on Yami's lap, taking advantage of the situation and Yami cradled the smaller teen.

"Well... when you were talking about houses... It means that you will leave one day. You will leave grandpa, this house... me", Yugi murmured and he hung his head, leaning against Yami's chest. Yugi loved it to feel the warmth of Yami's chest beneath the shirt. He loved it to hear the heartbeat in his ear.

"Yugi... I won't leave forever. And Atemu and I were planning to live in the neighbourhood. I can't live in this house forever", Yami said. Yugi frowned. Yami could live with him forever, if the other would just see how much he loved Yami. Then the older one had to stay with him. Forever.

"Atemu will take you away from me", Yugi said. He knew he sounded like spoiled child... but then again. He was spoiled. Yami had been with him for sixteen years! He, Yugi, wouldn't give that up just like that! Yami had to stay with him.

"Atemu is not a bad person Yugi. I love him and he loves me. And besides, do you want more situations like those of today? I don't think you would like it to hide in my closet all the time. You wouldn't like it to be careful all the time just because Atemu can be very horny. And we don't have space for Atemu to come and live with me", Yami said. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Don't you understand, Yami? I don't want you to go to Atemu! I don't care how much he loves you! He takes you away from me! And don't you dare talk this right Yami! I hate him!", Yugi called out and jumped up from Yami's lap. Yami rose up as well.

"Yugi, please? You don't mean that! I'm happy with Atemu", Yami said softly and Yugi looked at him. Then he started to shake his head, tears streaming down his face.

"I would make you happier!", Yugi cried out and then shoved Yami out of his bedroom. He slammed the door close and locked it behind the one he loved most. Yami stood petrified behind the door...

What did that mean? Yami frowned slightly, getting over the initial shock that Yugi had just shoved him out of his bedroom. Still dazed about everything, Yami made his way back to his own bedroom and pulled the sheets and the like from his bed. Why was Yugi acting so weird? What did he mean by saying that he would make Yami happier?

Yugi didn't leave his room for the rest of the evening, but his words were still lingering in Yami's mind when the pale man lay in bed.

"Do you... love me?"

/\\

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome back to chapter 3. Hopefully you will enjoy and I want to thank you for the reviews! ^-^  
So, thank you very much and hopefully you will review again! **

**P.S.: We start of with Yugi. WARNING LEMON!  
But if that should be a warning? (winks)**

/\\

I hate him... I hate him... I hate him... And Yami is still blind. He didn't understand my words! Or... maybe he does understand them but he couldn't answer them because I shoved him out of the door. Well, not important anymore. I went to sleep while hating Atemu and I wake up hating him even more.

… Sigh...

Today Yami and Atemu are hosting a party, everyone is invited. Including me... So here I sit on the edge of my bed and I think on how much of a fool I have been.

Thus, I'm thinking of a plan. In order to be on the party without any shame I must apologize to Yami and Atemu. In order to do that I have to swallow my pride. I can do that... I think... I actually don't want to get near the Devil, but alas... In order to get close to Yami, I shall "accept" the Devil too. Before I kill him. I grin at my plan and then get showered and dressed. Yami is already out of the house, but I'll wait for him.

I still have homework to do and I have to clean my room after I nearly destroyed it last night.

/\\

And thus, three hours later when Yami has returned, my homework is finished and my room is cleaned. I didn't know I had made my room such a mess. Oh well, nothing important is broken except for a few cracks in the relationship I have with Yami...

Time to fix them... I walk downstairs and spot Yami among boxes and many other things. Clearly he has been shopping. When he notices me, he sighs. So do I.

"Yami... I wanted to apologize for yesterday", I say softly and I hang my head, shuffling with my foot. Crap to it all, but I have to win Yami on my good side again. I hear Yami sigh and then he draws me in a hug.

"It's all right Yugi. I can understand that hearing me moving out is quite a great shock. But really... you should apologize to Atemu. Not me", Yami says. I shake my head.

"No... I was nasty to you too. Acting like a spoiled child. But I was scared... you are my best friend Yami. What must I do when I miss you? I can tell everything to you and when you're gone... I am scared", I say softly and I hug him back. Yami chuckles softly and he holds me closer. I'm forgiven... I just know I am.

"I'll miss you too, Yugi. You're my little brother and I don't want to see you hurt. But I just know that Atemu can make me happy. Trust me", he says. Well, after hearing he thinks I'm his little brother I stopped listening. My world is crumbling, but then I just hug Yami a little bit more. I will change his way of thinking. I will win!

"Yami? Are you here?", I hear Atemu's voice. I freeze slightly, but then Yami smiles at me. He knows I can do this... then I can! If he trusts in me then I can do it too! Atemu walks into the livingroom through the shop and he freezes too when he sees me. I bite my lip... he is scaring the crap out of me...

"Atemu... Yugi wants to say something", Yami says. He sounds childish, but he pushes me over the edge. Now I must tell Atemu how "sorry" I was.

"Yeah... I must apologize Atemu. When I heard you talk about Yami about houses I panicked. I thought you would take my best friend away forever... but I realised that you wouldn't. I'm sorry for behaving like a little child", I say softly. Atemu starts smiling.

"Well, I guess I can understand that. Although I will never take Yami too far away from his old home, Yugi. You should now that, okay?", Atemu asks me. He then ruffles my hair and I smile. I have to smile, it's fake but I hope he won't see it.

"Say... shall I help you set up the party?", I ask. Atemu looks at Yami and then he nods,

"Sure. If Yami is okay with it", Atemu says. Yami smiles and nods. After that, we set everything up. We set up the glasses and Yami already starts making salads and other cold-dishes. The party is going to be a great one and I know it's for something great. But they won't tell me. I quiver at the idea of something bad hanging above my head while I dress up in some nice clothes. Downstairs I still here Yami and Atemu talk and then the bell rings. Grandpa dressed up neatly too and even Seto is coming to this party. Something bad is going to happen... I feel it.

And I don't like it.

/\\

The party has started and everyone is in the livingroom, chatting with each other. Anzu is there as well and she has dressed up neatly for this one time. Her long skirt flows around her knees. I admire her for this for one time only. It almost appears as if everything is turning back to normal with her. Mokuba is among us too and he is dressed up very neatly. The Kaiba-brothers know how to come in style. Jonouchi is here as well, having taken another plate of Yami's delicious salad. I have already taken too much...

Suddenly I see Atemu walk over to Yami and they talk for a moment. I see Yami get a little bit nervous, but he nods and Atemu smiles. He gives Yami a soft kiss against his temple and I burn with the desire to burn him. I can't... so I won't. With his fork he softly taps against his glass and everyone falls silent.

"Well... First I want to thank you all for coming. But I can imagine that you all are awaiting me explaining why you had to come... right?", Atemu asks. I see everyone nod. Even my curiosity is sparked. Why did we had to come? Yami smiles a little bit and he's still nervous. Atemu chuckles softly and he wraps his arm around Yami's waist. I must cut off that arm!

…

Behave, Yugi... Your life with Yami depends on it...

"Well, Atemu? What's up?", Honda asks. Atemu laughs again.

"Well... Two weeks ago we asked you to come to our party. That is today. Today is two weeks ago I asked Yami to marry me. And he said yes", Atemu announces. It's silent for a moment and then Jonouchi cheers. Grandpa cheers too and is the first to go up to congratulate Yami and Atemu. Honda and Jonouchi start dancing their victory dance and I see how Malik and Ryou go up to hug Yami and Atemu as well. Marik and Bakura drink another glass of alcohol to celebrate.

I am frozen.

They are getting married... Married? I try to breath and I take my glass from the table. I must stay strong, for Yami. For my future with Yami. The Devil will die and I will win. I raise my glass and everyone does the same, even Seto and Anzu.

Anzu is close to tears, while Seto is his stoic-self.

"May you find happiness with the true one of your heart", I say and we toast. Everyone cheers and Yami smiles to me. I smile back.

I will win. I'll show you, red-eyed bastard. I'll win...

/\\

Atemu softly purred in Yami's ear and the pale man chuckles softly. He is wrapped in Atemu's arms and they cuddle. Yami leaned a little bit more against Atemu with his back against Atemu's chest and the tanned man started nibbling on his ear. Alcohol and a horny Atemu is a bad combination... but Yami doesn't mind. Softly he sighed in content and Atemu purred a little bit louder in his lover's ear.

"It was a good feast", Yami said in a whispering voice and Atemu nodded at the words of his lover. This evening had been great. Everybody had come up to congratulate them and Yugi even toasted for them. Yami smiled, it felt as if he had Yugi's blessing now too. Even though Yugi had told him that he was scared. Yami had been scared too for the reactions of others, but even Anzu behaved. And Kaiba had told them that he would make the wedding ultra-special. Well, as long as Atemu was at his side, nothing could go wrong to Yami's beliefs. He moaned softly when Atemu nipped at the skin of his neck and then started to suck on it. Atemu smirked as his hands played with Yami's exposed nipples and Yami pressed himself more against his tanned lover.

"Ah, Até", Yami whispered, moaning softly. His hands grabbed the sheets and a blush formed on his cheeks. Atemu kept smirking as he played with the nubs and he flicked out his tongue to lick the shell of Yami's ear. The grip Yami had on the sheet tightened and he moaned. Atemu littered Yami's neck with love-bites, nipping at the skin and using his lips to sooth the small pain.

Yami then turned around to kiss Atemu on the lips and their tongues battled for dominance. Yami bit Atemu's tongue to win and while Atemu winced, Yami released Atemu's mouth to suck on Atemu's throat.

"I taste blood", Atemu murmured and then moaned when Yami pushed him down on the mattress and settled down on his abdomen, rocking slightly to stimulate his length. Atemu moaned again, while Yami sucked on Atemu's nipples. The tanned man tried to arch his back, but Yami pushed him down and used his teeth and tongue to pleasure Atemu. And he still moved his hips ever so teasingly.

Atemu swallowed the little blood he tasted and took a firm grip on Yami's hips. He moaned when Yami rocked against him again and he tugged at the pyjama pants and boxers Yami wore. He himself was only in boxers... easy and quick. Yami smirked as he dipped his tongue in Atemu's navel, lying on this stomach between Atemu's legs and he still rubbed against the hardening organ. Atemu was moaning loud, rocking and bucking his hips as he needed the pleasure given to him.

Yami licked around Atemu's navel and he dipped his tongue in several times, before he tugged at the rim of the boxers and he let his tongue slip under the clothing.

"Yami!", Atemu cried out in surprise and Yami chuckled. He did it again, licking the sensitive spot, while tugging at the boxers Atemu wore. Atemu whined.

"Gods, please", he begged and bucked his hips. Yami smirked and with his teeth he grabbed the rim of the boxers and together with his hands he slowly removed the article of clothing from Atemu's hips, ass and hardened penis. With his hands, Yami pushed the boxers down towards Atemu's ankles, before coming up again and admiring the erect organ. He purred, breathing warm air over the flesh.

Atemu practically screamed when Yami licked his penis, the warm tongue sliding over his flesh and the saliva clinging to it. He bucked his hips, wanting more, but Yami merely smirked and his fingers "walked" over Atemu's thigh and towards the sac below Atemu's member.

"Yami! Do something!", Atemu begged and his hands grabbed Yami's hair. Yami purred and while his fingers stroked the sac, he let his tongue flick out to lick every inch of Atemu's flesh. Atemu let his head go from left to right, moaning and crying out in pleasure. He screamed again when Yami kissed the tip and then brought his flesh into his mouth. He kept screaming while Yami sucked him off and he cried out in rage when Yami left him.

"Almost there, please?", Atemu moaned, but Yami untangled Atemu's hands from his hair and smiled. He rose up to his length and put his hands on his hips. Very slowly he started to push his clothing down. Atemu sat up, even though he needed his release and it hurt like hell, he needed to see how Yami stripped. Very slowly, Yami pushed both the articles of clothing down, the bulge in his pants clearly visible. When Yami had the clothes passed his erect penis, he just dropped them and stepped out of them. Atemu welcomed his lover back, the heat in his body rising.

But Yami kneeled down and with one lick of his tongue against the sensitive flesh he made Atemu moan loud. The tanned man fell back to the mattress and cried out as Yami sucked him off again. Yami licked up the pre-cum leaking from Atemu's weeping flesh and then he smirked.

"That's lubed enough", he said and Atemu moaned.

"What?", he managed to say, before he saw Yami move. A warm hand enclosed itself around his flesh, before Yami moved down on him. Atemu screamed as he was burried inside Yami, he grabbed the pale hips tightly as he released. Yami moaned, his own penis weeping pre-cum at the hot sensation inside of him.

Atemu was breathing hard, cursing Yami for teasing him so long as held onto the pale hips. Trying to get back from his orgasm. Yami purred softly and rocked his hips. To hell with the orgasm, he needed more! Atemu moaned loud and thrust his hip upwards, his feet firmly planted against the mattress. Yami moaned too and then moved up, coming down harder every time again.

Yami's insides were burning as he rode Atemu, the tanned flesh hardening rapidly and Atemu was moaning with want. He angled Yami's hips, trying to find the special spot and when Yami screamed, Atemu chuckled. He kept thrusting into Yami, burying himself deep inside his fiancé and Yami screamed for him. Atemu felt how his skin rippled and he felt the hot pre-cum on his stomach. Oh gods, he wanted more! Atemu cried out as he slammed harder into Yami, who threw his head back and screamed his release.

Atemu moaned at the different feelings surrounding him. He was inside Yami, the tight passageway enclosing around him, making it harder to thrust into Yami, making it much more pleasurable. Yami's hot cum seeped over his stomach and dripped. Ooh, gods, it dripped. Atemu thrust upwards into Yami's tense body, a body that was still coming back from an orgasm and he cried loud as every muscle within Yami was determined to make him come.

Yami's hand suddenly squeezed his balls and Atemu screamed, thrusting up again and releasing. Yami smiled, laying himself down on Atemu's pumping chest and he purred. Atemu lay on the bed, eagle-spread, still burried inside Yami.

"I thought you would never come...", Yami said and he laughed. Atemu chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Yami.

"You teased me too long", Atemu murmured and he pulled out of Yami, the pale man protesting with a groan.

"You loved it", Yami then answered and both men laughed. Yes, Atemu loved it when Yami teased him. Loved it when Yami stroked him, licked him, sucked him off... The tanned man moaned softly at thinking that.

"Want more?", Yami asked and he sat up again. Atemu smirked and sat up too, pushing Yami into his lap.

"I want everything from you", he said, still smirking and his rose-red eyes flashed with lust. Yami smirked.

"I'm on top", he said and pushed Atemu down on the mattress. Atemu spluttered and he tried to sit up again, saying: "You've been on top!" Yami however, grabbed his limp penis and squeezed hard. Atemu moaned and fell back to the mattress again.

"I'm on top", Yami said and he smirked. Atemu moaned loud.

"Fine! Just, please... stroke again", Atemu said and Yami smirked even more. This would be a good night. A very good one.

/\\

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I did while writing it!  
Thanks for reading and please leave a review or a message! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't receive any reviews, but that is okay. I got a mail from Yaminisu and that is a wonderful review on it's own too. Hopefully the readers did enjoy the last chapter. And hopefully you will like this chapter too. Clare_stovold nearly killed me letting Yugi do this. **

**And I don't care! YUGI IS EVIL in this story. And I love saying that. **

**Please enjoy!  
/\\**

**Chapter 4**

/\\

They've stopped screaming for about an hour now. NO! I am not hiding in the closet again. Would have given me a very angry mood and a dead Atemu. He is touching _my _Yami! Yami should pleasure me and I would pleasure him big time. Yami should be screaming for me...

But, as usual, I'm getting nowhere with my musings about me and Yami. Yeah, I get under a cold shower. That's where it gets me. No, I'm sitting outside, in the dark hallway, because I have a mission. I need to do something so Yami and Atemu will break up. Atemu has to go and if this is the solution... Then so be it.

I open the door quietly and I love noiseless doors. The room is dark, but the curtains are open. The white sheets reflect the moonlight and I see Yami and Atemu sleeping. Atemu snores... but he holds Yami. I look away from the sight, it only angers me... I walk over towards Yami's side of the bed and look at the nightstand. Might I find something that will anger Atemu? Or Yami for that matter? They must break apart at all cost.

And then I see it. My hand shakes when I reach out towards the nightstand and I can't believe my eyes. Yami would lay his engagement ring aside? I look at it and sadden. I'm sorry Yami, I think, but then I turn around with the ring in my hand. It will hurt the one I love, but on the brighter side... If Atemu breaks up with him, Yami will come and cry on my shoulder.

And then I win.

/\\

When I wake up the next morning... I don't remember anything at first. Why do I feel so sad and happy at the same time? But then it comes back. Atemu and Yami are getting married... and I stole Yami's engagement ring. I blink my eyes slightly and sigh, looking outside the window. The house is silent, which is not that weird. It's six am in the morning and even I should be tired. I am not however... I am thinking about the best hiding place for the ridiculous ring.

I have looked around my room, but there's not really something I can hide it in. I've tried my book-bag, my drawers, anything! But I couldn't find the right spot. So, now I am downstairs looking around for a good hiding spot. But it's too dangerous down here and so, in my pyjama's, I walk outside. In the nearest trash-bin I dump the ring and I dump something else over it. The ring is trash anyway... Before I realise it, I'm glaring at the bin.

"Yugi? What are you doing outside?", Grandpa suddenly asks me. I blink and look up at him and I start laughing sheepishly.

"I'm not really sure... I forgot", I say and then walk back inside again. Grandpa stares at me and shakes his head.

"No more drinks for you, young man!", he calls out to me, laughing at the silliness of his words. I laugh too and walk upstairs. I have to get dressed and out of this house. Or maybe I should stay and listen to how Atemu starts his fight with Yami and then dumps my should-have-been boyfriend. Or should I call him my-future-boyfriend. I grin as I take a shower. The warm water is cascading down my body and I sigh in content.

Well, it would be more pleasurable if Yami would be here... He would be washing my body, he would touch me softly and lovingly. I moan softly and close my eyes. I see how Yami's hands brush over my cheeks, over my jawline and over my neck. I can feel lips against my neck and my skin tingles. As to imagine more, I run my own hands over my chest, my eyes still closed and I shudder. The water from the shower still runs over my body, leaking and dripping over me like perfect hot butterfly kisses from Yami.

I sit down, not able to keep standing as all the tingles go through my body. My hands rub against my thighs and I can't stop myself from imagining it's Yami who pleasure me. I know it's Yami who slides his hand over my stomach and wraps his hand around my cock. It has swollen and hardened greatly, the pain of pleasure coiling inside of me. I tense as it feels as if Yami licks me, the hot water rolling over my member and my hand making it hard not to imagine Yami's mouth around my shaft.

I moan and I cry out at the intense heat. I buck my hips, arching my back as I keep stroking and squeezing my weeping flesh in my hand. He sucks, aah, more... please more... I cry out in passion, the sparks flying behind my closed eyelids. I try to breathe, the hot water cascading down and aah, he does it again.

"Yami", I moan and I stroke the shaft of my penis harder, more, faster and I cover my mouth with my hand. Yami kisses me as I scream my release. I'm panting hard as I ride my orgasm. My hand lets go of my still weeping flesh and my semen is going down the drain. I open my eyes lazily, but I'm not raising up just yet.

Yami... I'm coming for you.

/\\

Yami awoke to the sounds of purring. He chuckled softly as he knew that his boyfriend was the one making the lovely sound. He raised his head slightly from Atemu's chest and watched Atemu's sleeping face. It's so beautiful, so serene and Yami doesn't have the heart to interrupt his lover's dreams. Still, he woke up with the need to go to the bathroom and it only heightened the longer he waited. So, he got up from the bed gently, not moving the mattress or his boyfriend and he quickly grabbed his pillow to give it to Atemu.

The tanned man grabbed the pillow when the warmth left and slept on peacefully. Yami cheered at his luck, before moving quickly to his boxers and pyjama pants. He slipped them on and made it over towards the bathroom. When he heard the shower run he rushed downstairs to inhabit the toilet there.

Muttering to himself, Yami stepped back in the bedroom and glared at his boyfriend.

"You made me all sticky and dirty. You sure as hell are going to wash me. Hear me?", Yami asked as he knelt down at Atemu's side of the bed. Atemu mumbled something incoherent and Yami rose his eyebrow, smirking. He knew that Atemu sometimes talked in his sleep, especially when you would say something to him. Yami tried again.

"Atemu, you will wash me in the bathtub. Like a good lover, hear me?", Yami asked again and Atemu turned around, cuddling the pillow tight against his chest.

"Sure Yami", he said softly and purred loudly, burying his face in the pillow lovingly. Yami smirked as he settled down on the edge of the pillow and stroked through Atemu's hair. He remembered times in which he, for the first time, found out that Atemu was talking in his sleep. Yami had just been peacefully asleep, until something had woken him up.

He hadn't been completely sure what it had been, but he had found out only seconds later. Atemu's rose-red orbs had been staring at his face, fear and relieve flooding around in those pretty eyes before Yami had nearly slapped his boyfriend.

"What are you doing?", Yami had asked as he tried to push Atemu. Until it had slowly dawned him that Atemu was... sleeping...

"You were falling", Atemu had whispered softly and indeed, Atemu had been holding Yami as if he had been catching the pale man. Yami had merely frowned slightly, slightly scared.

"O- Okay. Go back to sleep Atemu, I'm fine", Yami had answered back. Atemu had blinked slowly and then dropped down onto Yami's chest again, fast asleep and ignorant to the world. In the present time, Yami chuckled softly, cuddling Atemu gently. Atemu merely purred some more and Yami smiled sweetly. When he looked at their combined hands, he sighed deeply and looked at the nightstand on his side of the bed. He blinked and frowned when he didn't find his engagement ring. He remembered very clear that he had placed it there when he had dressed himself in his pyjamas.

Yami got up from the bed and heard Atemu moan in displeasure, but the pale man ignored his fiancé and walked over to the nightstand. Maybe he had dropped it... or did it fall to the ground... Slight panic coursed through Yami's form as he kneeled down on the ground and looked under the bed and around on the floor. He panicked even more when he didn't see the ring on the floor. He rose up again to rummage through the stuff on the nightstand, but he couldn't find it.

"NO!", Yami screamed and he gasped loud at knowing... realising he had lost the ring. He couldn't find it. Atemu cried out in shock and sat up straight in bed. He looked around, trying to find Yami and when he found him Atemu called Yami's name.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?", Atemu asked, sitting down beside Yami, tangled up in the sheets. Yami was crying his eyes out. How could he? How could he lose the ring? Atemu tried to embrace Yami gently, but the pale man shied away from his touch.

"No... don't... I don't deserve it", Yami whispered and he tried to wipe his tears away. But then he started crying again and when Atemu tried to embrace his lover again, Yami let him.

"How can I do something like that!", Yami cried out. Atemu tried to hush him softly.

"What is it, my love? What is wrong?", Atemu asked, his voice hushed softly. Yami embraced Atemu tighter... he couldn't say it... He couldn't.

"I'm hurting you... You were right. I shouldn't have put the ring off", he whispered and he tried to hide. Atemu frowned. "I lost it", Yami continued to whisper. Atemu froze for a moment and then he embraced Yami tighter and he started rocking their bodies in a soothing motion. Yami didn't dare to utter a sound.

"Stop crying, Yami. It's all right", Atemu whispered softly. Yami started to shake his head.

"No! NO! It's not okay!", Yami cried out, but Atemu stayed calm.

"Yes it is. Perhaps it hurts a little bit... but you were right too a few days ago. The ring was merely a symbol of our love. Our love is etched in our hearts, Yami. I love you, with or without the ring and besides...", Atemu whispered and then he let go. He took the ring from his own finger and put it around Yami's. "I forgive you. And I give my ring to you, to strengthen our bond", he continued, whispering softly.

Yami hiccuped and then threw himself at Atemu.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Yami cried out and Atemu smiled sweetly, hugging Yami and nuzzling him softly. Then he smirked.

"You have to make up though... I have to punish you", he whispered and his hand went down over Yami's back and towards Yami's bum. He stroked the curves and Yami's breath hitch. The strokes made him arch his back and lean more against Atemu.

"I'll do everything. I'm so sorry", Yami whispered. Atemu smirked and then rose up, lifting Yami up too and he carried his lover bridal style.

"It's bathing time", he said and Yami smiled. He snuggled closer against Atemu's warm chest. When they went outside the bedroom, Yugi just descended the stairs. They said goodmorning, before Atemu went to the bathroom with his lover.

"You will be punished, my love", Atemu said and Yami cried out as the door closed and was locked.

/\\

_Sure... it had hurt me greatly when Yami told me he had lost the ring. But I cannot believe him. Something happened, because I have seen how much he took care of the ring. He cleaned the jewel every day and when we had sex he lay it carefully on his nightstand. I know something has happened and therefore... I cannot blame him. Therefore I cannot be mad at him, it's not his fault._

_So, when we are done bathing, I will buy a new ring for him. Together we will get through this. Whoever is doing this, I don't care._

_Yami is mine!_

/\\

* * *

So, you all hate me now? Good, flames are used to warm me up in this pretty winter. Unfortunately it doesn't snow any more and the snow has vanished. I love snow. (pouts)

Anyway, hopefully you will leave a review! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I know, I am on a major updating-spree but it was needed! ^-^  
Hopefully you will all like this newest update again. I do have a major warning though: Anuz-bashing, Yugi goes crazy (again) and Anzu tries to have Atemu, not succeeding, but she tries. **

**I don't want to give it away, but it is rated M for a reason. And not only because Yugi is nuts and wants Atemu dead. There are other reasons. **

**Hopefully you will leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

/\\

"It's all right, Yami", Atemu softly said as he hugged Yami gently. The pale man was hugging a pillow against his chest, while leaning against Atemu. He was still looking sad ever since he found out that he had lost the engagement ring. Atemu held a plate before Yami's nose, but Yami whined softly and burried himself even more into Atemu's chest. Atemu merely sighed softly and then smiled, lying his head on Yami's own.

"It's all right", he whispered again and with a small smile he kept hugging Yami to his chest. When Yugi came downstairs, Atemu looked up and waved goodmorning. Yugi slightly waved too and then stared at Yami.

"What's wrong?", the young male asked softly. Yami blushed, feeling shame rise within him, but Atemu rubbed Yami's shoulder, pulling him more against him.

"Nothing major, Yugi. We can't find Yami's engagement ring, that's all", Atemu said. Yugi rose his eyebrows and then bit his lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that... Good luck with finding it", Yugi said and then smiled slightly. He rubbed Yami's shoulder as well and Yami smiled slightly.

"I'm just glad that Atemu's not mad at me", Yami whispered and Yugi nodded. After that, the smallest of the three went into the kitchen.

/\\

I hate him! I hate, hate, hate him! Damn the Devil! Sure, I would forgive Yami too, but damn it! Atemu should be mad, livid, raging! Atemu should end their relationship... I stand at the sink, seething in anger. This called for radical measures. I have to talk to Seto. He can help me, definitely. He needs to help me. I slam the door shut as I leave and walk down the street. I also need to calm my mind or else I end up killing someone.

The streets are quite empty, but the air is cool and the birds are chattering high up in the trees. I walk through the park silently and sigh. Clearly Atemu does love Yami, but why did he have to intervene?

"I want him", I whisper softly as I make my way through the park.

"Yugi? To who are you babbling?", a voice suddenly asks me and I turn to see Anzu. I sigh, I know she wants Atemu. Just as much as I want Yami. I sigh again and settle down on a bench. She sits down beside me, wearing a yellow dress and some yellow boots. Clearly today she had a fetish for yellow. It fit her though...

"Yami lost the wedding ring and now Atemu and him are getting closer. It doesn't matter what happens... It makes me so angry! I want to tear him apart! Yami is mine!", I yell at her. She sits there quietly, letting my rage wash over her. I jump off the bench and continue yelling at her that I love Yami, that Yami is mine and that I'm better than Atemu. She smiles and then pats the bench when I'm done.

"You feel what I feel, Yugi. I wanted Atemu to be mine, I still want this. Seto wants Atemu too, but somehow he keeps quiet about it. I want Atemu, Yugi, no matter what the price is I have to pay. After I heard that they would marry, my world shattered", Anzu says. Then she looks at me, "Yami lost the wedding ring?", she then asks. Clearly she is shocked about it. I better not tell her that I made it happen. She loves to gossip.

"Yes he did. Atemu forgave him though", I say. I jump out of my skin when she starts her tantrum. She yells at nothing, much like I did merely a minute ago.

"That bastard! Unbelievable! He forgives Yami? The fool!", Anzu screams. I roll my eyes, but I keep calm. I know Anzu is mad at both of the two males and she is cursing Yami into the oblivion, but she suddenly stops and looks at me. I stare back. What does she want now? I can hear the gears turning in her head.

"I invite everyone to a party. You are busy with homework and you have to lure Yami in to stay talking to you. Make a fight with him or something like that and then try to make it up on the evening that the party is held. Only Atemu must show up, with the other guys and girls", she says. I stare at her.

"WHAT?", I yell and she sits down. "I'm not going to fight with Yami and then try to make up! That will kill me! I rather throw Atemu into a well!", I yell at her and I glare. Then I smile. She stares at me now.

"What?", she asks when I keep silent.

"I have another idea. Throw your party, give a reason why Yami can't come. Just tell him it's a party for Atemu, Seto, Jonouchi and whomever you want. I have another idea", I say and then I raise up and walk away. Anzu stares after me, I can feel her eyes, but then I hear her heels on the pavement too. Good... everything will become as should.

/\\

"Atemu... Are you sure you want to go to that party?", Yami asked softly. It was a week later and Atemu was dressing up for the upcoming party. He smiled to Yami and pulled the pale man close against himself. Last week they had shopped for another set of rings and Yami had done everything to make Atemu happy again. Which had been unnecessary. Atemu loved Yami and he had said it over and over again.

Yami embraced Atemu back, slightly worried. Sure, Seto and Jonouchi were going to the party too, but gods... Why Atemu went to a party was something Yami didn't understand, but he wouldn't stop him. Even though Anzu would be there too. It made Yami even more worried when he kept thinking about it.

"You can look with Yugi at houses you would like. Make them extra big and extra expensive for a lot of pretty babies, okay? I promise you I won't drink too much and do something stupid", Atemu said and then he hugged Yami even more. Yami smiled.

"Fine... I give up. I just wish I could have been dancing with you on the dancefloor", Yami said. Atemu hugged him closer, until Yami suddenly pushed him out of the way and ran towards the bathroom. Atemu sighed softly.

"That's the reason you're not coming", Atemu sighed and he went over to see Yami. Yami flushed the toilet and then went to brush his teeth. Atemu stroked through his lovers hair that was completely wet with cold sweat. He should actually be here to take care of his sick lover, but Yugi had insisted that he could do that as well. And Yugi had told him that he had wanted to talk to Yami and make sure that they could make secrets about houses and how many babies they wanted and what not. Yami smiled slightly as Atemu was tucking him into bed.

"I'll be back soon, yes?", Atemu whispered and he kissed Yami's forehead.

"Have fun, my love", Yami whispered back and then Yugi knocked on the door slightly. He smiled.

"I promise to take good care of Yami, but really, Atemu... Go to the party. Yami and I have to make up secrets and we have to conjure up a plan that will give you the creeps", Yugi said and he laughed. Yami chuckled too and Atemu rolled his eyes.

"I will be on my guard when I get home", he said, but then made his way downstairs. He did feel guilty for going out with their friends, but maybe it would do Yami some good to talk to Yugi and just rest. Atemu knew he was too overprotective sometimes... especially when Yami was vulnerable.

/\\

I made sure that Yami was comfortable and I brought out the book that Atemu had used many times to point out houses they would like, colours and things to put in their houses. Yami smiled slightly and pulled me close. I nearly drooled.

"So, what kind of houses do you like?", I ask. It would be useful information for later. I had no idea what Anzu had in mind while throwing this party, but Yami getting sick was a nice gift from the heavens. Yami smiled to me and he opens the book.

"Well... Atemu wants a lot of kids so he wants a big house. I rather have a nice house with a big garden so the children can play there", he says and he turns the pages. I listen, normal house and a big garden. I shake my head slightly... how many kids does Atemu want? I question and nearly faint when Yami answers me, chuckling slightly.

10 Kids? Is he nuts? What kind of moron would do something like that to _my_ Yami? Why would he want 10 kids anyway? _How_ does he want to do that? I sigh softly, but then Yami points a picture of a house to me. I look at it and smile. Typically a Yami-house. It's pretty, has three bedrooms and a very large garden. There is a large kitchen with dining room attached to it and the livingroom is a little bit smaller.

"It's pretty", I say. Yami smiles even more, it makes him pretty. Even though he has a fever, a flushed face and cold sweat running down his face. Gods, he is gorgeous. So I keep staring at him while he talks with me about houses and babies.

I wish he would talk with me about our babies and not those of the Devil.

/\\

"Guys! Come on!", Atemu laughed and he puts the drink down on the bar. "I don't want to come home all drunk from this party, okay?", he asked, looking at Jonouchi. The blond grinned.

"Understood mate! Here, have a coke", the blond said and Atemu thanked him. Deep down he knew he was already starting to get... well, happier. Still, he didn't want to shame himself in this bar, nor in front of Yami. He had promised not to get drunk and he also bet that grandpa wouldn't like it if he would be drunk. Nor would his head like it in the morning.

The tanned man nearly choked in his next drink when Seto slapped his hand onto Atemu's shoulder. Seto chuckled and ordered something to drink for himself while Anzu had taken the stage and was dancing the night away. Bakura and Marik were engaged in a fierce battle of drinking as much vodka as they could.

"Pity Yami couldn't come!", Seto shouted above the music. Atemu smiled.

"I bet he's busy enough. Yugi is conjuring up a lot of things with him!", Atemu shouted back. Seto frowned, but passed it away. Of course he knew what was going on. Yugi would talk with Yami about their time together and that Atemu was the wrong candidate for Yami to marry with. Or at least, the young one would try. Seto agreed on some occasions... mainly because he wanted Atemu. The man before him was handsome and intelligent, sweet... Everything about Atemu was good.

Suddenly Anzu stepped before him and he growled at her. She didn't hear though, but talked with Atemu instead and offered him something to drink. Clearly she had taken it with her. Atemu denied.

"Oh please, Atemu. For me?", Anzu begged and she smiled sweetly. Atemu shook his head, but Anzu pressed the small glass in his hand anyway.

"You'll like it!", she said and grinned. With a glass of her own she tapped against the one she had just given Atemu. Atemu rolled his eyes. Seto glared down at the girl and shoved her out of the way.

"I was talking to Atemu!", he shouted, but she merely smirked and downed her drink. Still smirking she looked at Seto and those ice-blue eyes widened slightly. That witch was up to something...

"Atemu!", he shouted, but he saw how the last drop of the drink went down Atemu's throat and he bit his lip. Seto didn't trust Anzu... not after the "change", which contained a huge make-over. She had dyed her brown hair slightly, showing off blond stripes. It was nice on her, but it didn't only change her physical look. She had started to lust after men who she thought were handsome and she kept on dancing as if there was no tomorrow. The change was already there before the wedding announcement, but it was even more clear now.

"_The paint probably got stuck in her brains_", Seto thought, before he focused on Atemu again. Atemu had teary eyes and he was gulping down the coke quickly. Seto raised an eyebrow. Would Atemu be okay?

"Wow...", Atemu mouthed and he started laughing a little bit. Seto sighed in relieve while Atemu ordered water to get the burning feeling out of his throat. Whatever Anzu had given him... Never again! The warmth of the alcohol swirled in his stomach and Atemu quickly drank the refreshing water. Time to go home... definitely.

He downed another three glasses of water, watched how Bakura and Marik were drinking a lot as well. He had just started on his fourth glass. The burning feeling wouldn't stop...

"Damn!", he shouted and Seto looked at him. Atemu's vision wavered. Seto dropped his glass and grabbed Atemu's shoulder. The bitch... she had done something in Atemu's drink! Seto growled as Atemu rose up from the barstool he had been sitting on and tried to walk straight. He managed... a few steps.

"Slimy slut...", Seto muttered, but nobody heard him. Anzu practically skipped over to them.

"Leave it to me, Seto. I'll bring him home", Anzu said, a poisonous smile on her lips. Seto growled, but Atemu slowly shook his head. What was wrong with him? One moment he feels fine and now he was growing worse...

"Yami... I have to get home", Atemu said, but Seto was in a shouting battle with a screeching Anzu. Even Marik (who had won the battle) looked up from the table and while staggering a little bit he walked over to the trio. Atemu grabbed his head and while Marik was shouting what was going on, Jonouchi grabbed Atemu and held him upon his feet. Bakura was trying to collect his pride as he made his way over as well.

"The slut has put something in Atemu's drink!", Seto bellowed and Anzu screeched her innocence. Marik rose his eyebrow. He rather believed Seto than Anzu... but why would the girl...? He understand and shoved Anzu out of the way. Anzu hit him back and suddenly they were all fighting. Jonouchi sighed deeply and dragged Atemu outside to the fresh air. Atemu moaned as his head was pounding and he started to feel sick.

"Hey, Até? Where's your car? I'll take you home", Jonouchi said and Atemu groaned a little bit, trying to search for his car keys.

"Parking lot", he managed to say before he bend forward and his stomach emptied itself. Jonouchi paled slightly, but then managed to get Atemu back on his feet again.

"Ooh, I look like I'm drunk...", Atemu moaned, leaning heavily against Jonouchi. Jonouchi kept saying things to Atemu to keep him walking, while he walked on, intending to get Atemu home and explain everything to Yami. On the way towards Atemu's car, the tanned man had to throw up another two times, but when he finally settled in the back-seat of his car he lay down and moaned in pain slightly.

Atemu's mind was dazed and he didn't understand anything any longer. He needed Yami, that was all he knew and for the rest he was forgetting everything. It didn't matter anyway... a headache was already coming up. He didn't even hear the fight that was just outside his car. He wanted to take a very long nap and not wake up in the nearest ten years.

Suddenly someone straddled his hips and his shirt was undone.

"Yami... No", Atemu moaned. Gods, he didn't want to have sex right now... was he already home? Something wasn't right. He tried to fight against the one who sat upon him, but a hand connected with his cheek.

"No, Atemu. You're mine. Always mine", Anzu suddenly said in his ear and she crushed their lips together. Atemu tried to pull his head back, his mind was telling him this wasn't right. His body, however, wasn't cooperating. She was rocking her hips against his, sliding over his crotch and making sounds as if she loved this.

"No!", Atemu cried out while he tried to fight her. She slapped his hands away, letting her mouth touch his chest, kissing his nipples and going down very quickly. Anzu needed to hurry up before anyone would find out that she was inside Atemu's car, trying to have sex with him. She felt Atemu wriggle beneath her and she moaned softly. Her hands went down to Atemu's pants and she opened them swiftly. Atemu was hers and hers alone. Damn Yami. Kill him, destroy him. Atemu was only hers. She would prove that now. Anzu's hands pulled at Atemu's jeans and she put one of her hands inside. She moaned as she felt Atemu's member in her hand and stroked the tanned flesh.

"No! Stop it!", Atemu cried out and he tried to sit up. She pushed him down... why was she stronger? Why did this happen? Atemu moved his legs, his arms, his body, but it was of no use. She moved them away, while stroking his flesh in her hands. Anzu moaned and while she sat on Atemu's knees, she bend forward to kiss the tip of Atemu's member.

"Whore!", a sudden shout entered the car and Anzu felt how a hand enclosed around her shoulder and pulled her back through the exit of the back door. She screamed in shock and pain when she hit the pavement. Seto glared at her.

"I want him as bad as you. But you've sunken low... very low", he said and then turned towards the car. His lust was sparked when he saw Atemu like that, but then pity took it over. Seto dressed Atemu back up and got him out of his car. Carrying the tanned man bridal style, ice-blue eyes glared at Anzu, before walking away.

Bakura closed the doors behind Seto while Marik was supporting Jonouchi's head. Anzu had knocked him out cold with a stone, but he was slowly coming back to consciousness. An ambulance was already called.

"Home... Take me home", Atemu murmured while trying to curl up and away from the reality. Anzu was about to rape him... Atemu shuddered at the thought. Seto shook his head.

"You have to go to hospital. We have no idea what Anzu has given you", Seto said. Nothing came through in Atemu's mind. Hospital? No, he needed Yami right now. Atemu tried to push against Seto's chest, but his arm didn't come up. What was wrong with him... Everything was turning darker, nobody talked to him any longer. He cried out in the engulfing darkness.

"Yami!"

/\\

* * *

**TBC. Thank you for reading!  
I apologize for grammatical errors.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! Finally, you might add...  
I know, it took me forever to update, but here is finally Chapter 6. Hopefully you will enjoy it!**

**Warning: Lemon! ^-^ **

* * *

Chapter 6

/\\

Downstairs the phone ringed and I hurry towards it. Yami has fallen asleep an hour ago, he had been really tired and I have been watching him sleep. Until that damned phone started to ring downstairs. I walk towards it and answer the stupid device.

"Who is it?", I ask softly.

"_It's Seto. Is Yami there?_", he asks me. I answer no and he should tell me. He does.

"_Anzu tried to rape Atemu. We're at the hospital because she gave him something in his drink. He was very sick, but he calls for Yami. Can you try and come over?_", he asks me. I nod... then realise that Seto can't see me and I answer. After that I hang up. Oh... my... God...

Anzu tried to rape Atemu? This is drastic! Too drastic! No, no, no! What did she do? Has she gone insane? I ran over to grandpa, explaining everything to him. I can't believe it and I almost think 'poor Atemu'. I can't however. I want Atemu dead to get Yami... but rape? No... she has gone too far...

Slowly I walk upstairs and I open the door to Yami's shared bedroom. He sits up in bed and I sigh. The phone woke him up.

"What is it?", he asks me softly. I open my mouth and gape like a fish. Can I tell him? How?

Yami keeps staring at me and I try to find the right words. Anzu tried to rape his lover... he will go mad. He's sick... I can't lie to him.

"At the party... Anzu tried to rape Atemu. He's at the hospital", I say. Yami stares more at me and then he starts throwing his blankets off of him. Downstairs I can hear grandpa rummaging around, clearly in search for his car-keys.

"What? How is he? Take me to the hospital!", Yami yells at me and I nod. He pulls his socks on, before I take him downstairs and grab his coat. We don't care he's still wearing his pyjama's and looks horrible; we need to leave now. Grandpa already started the car and I take Yami outside to get him into the vehicle. I lock the door and seat myself next to Yami, who is worrying himself sicker than he already is. I try to calm him down while grandpa drives us to the hospital.

When we enter the room, Yami immediately goes over towards the bed to hug Atemu. I see the tanned Devil and then I look at Seto.

"What happened?", I ask. Grandpa stands next to me, curious as well. We let the door fall close so that Yami and Atemu have a bit of privacy. Seto tells us how the party was fun and how he had started a conversation with Atemu. Then Anzu came and gave Atemu a drink. Moments later, Atemu becomes sick and Jonouchi was ready to drive him home. I gasp when I hear that Anzu hit Jonouchi with a stone and I go to see my best friend.

He lies in another room and I go up to his bed. His head is bandaged, but he looks at me with his honey coloured eyes.

"How are you feeling?", I ask softly. He sticks his thumb up in the air.

"Better now that I'm here. The nurses are really nice!", he laughs and I laugh too. Jonouchi is back to normal, even though I just know that he will get his revenge for what Anzu did to him. Jonouchi says he has a small concussion and that he needs to stay in hospital for the night because he had been out cold. I nod and I stay with him to talk.

/\\

Yami embraced his lover softly, feeling how Atemu wrapped his own arms around him and fisted his coat. He whispered Yami's name and Yami is pulled onto the bed. Yami placed tender kisses over Atemu's sweet face and noticed that his lover was dressed in a hospital gown. Yami frowned slightly, but didn't ask yet. He softly stroked Atemu's back, feeling Atemu shake slightly.

"She... she...", Atemu whispered. He couldn't get it passed his lips. He tried to hide more into Yami as he remembered what had happened. He still felt sick, but he was getting better slowly. Yami kept stroking his hand over Atemu's back and he whispered soothing words.

"I want to go home", Atemu said, his voice steady as he stated what he wanted the most. He wanted Yami to claim him instead of knowing that Anzu had tried the same thing. Yami sighed softly.

"I don't know if you can go home, Até. We'll have to ask the doctors", Yami whispered back. Atemu merely huddled closer to Yami and hid his face in the crook of the pale neck. Yami smiled slightly, but saddened. One of the doctors walked inside and Yami greeted him. The doctor smiled at him friendly.

"Your fiancé will be fine soon. We emptied his stomach, although he will still feel sick for the upcoming days. His liver has to un-poison the rest of his body, but until he feels better he has to stay in the hospital under a watchful eye", the doctor said. Atemu sat up.

"No... I want to go home, please", Atemu pleaded. The doctor shook his head. Rose-red eyes vanished in the crook of Yami's neck. The doctor smiled slightly, although saddened and then said his farewell. He would come back later. Seto walked in afterwards.

"Anzu is taken to the police station. A few officers will shortly come by to write down Atemu's explanation. Jonouchi's are already written down", Seto said and then he sighed softly. "Can I get you something?", he asked softly. Atemu looked at him.

"Thanks for everything", he said softly. Seto nodded. Yami sighed softly.

"Can you... hold him for me for a moment?", he softly asked. Seto frowned and Atemu sat up. Yami turned even more pale before he rose up and hurried to the toilet. Atemu winced softly and tried to get out of bed to assist his lover. Seto stopped him.

"I'll call your grandfather, Atemu. You're still weakened", Seto said. Atemu didn't really listen, but when grandpa came after Seto's call he stayed onto the bed. A few minutes later a shaking Yami came back again, but he went up towards the bed and held Atemu close. Seto sighed softly, but then he excused himself. They waved goodbye, Yami holding Atemu and trying to sooth him.

"Yami...", Atemu whispered softly. Yami sighed softly, his stomach rebelling even more, but he had to stay here with Atemu. Atemu pulled Yami even closer.

"I have to cancel work...", Atemu whispered softly. Yami smiled and stroked through Atemu's hair.

"Don't worry about anything. I will make sure that everything will be all right. I'll call your work tomorrow and tell them your sick. I will tell them why, so that they won't think that it's because you had that party. I will make sure that nothing will befall you, Até", Yami whispered. Atemu nodded slightly as he held Yami closer to himself. Thirty minutes later he had fallen asleep.

/\\** Seto's POV**

Quietly I sit at my desk. I'm thinking about the girl's foolish act and I wonder why she did it. She "loved" Atemu, but differently as I do. She was obsessed with him, would hurt him so that she could try and own him. Nobody can own Atemu. He is fierce, proud and he cannot be owned by a girl. Yami owns him.

I snort, opening my laptop. I need to get my mind away from this. He is taken, he will get married soon and he loves Yami. I can't, however, get rid of the image... a half-undressed Atemu in the backseat of a car. I rub my forehead, trying to get rid of it. It's hopeless though... I don't hear myself snarl, but I do see how I throw a stack of papers through the room.

Why? Why am I loosing control? I love Atemu, but that can't be. I am Seto Kaiba... I cannot degrade myself to loosing control just like that. I know that I am better than everyone else. Even better than Yami... I just don't understand what happened. What happened between Yami and Atemu that made the latter ignore me? He thinks I'm his friend... that's not really what I want, is it?

No, of course not! I'm foolish! Again! I'll get you Atemu. You're mine. That girl completely humiliated you, but I won't. I'll wait. Yami is not everything, merely a toy. I'll wait for you, that's all I can do. And dream. I'll wait and dream.

/\\

Three days later Atemu finally came home. Yami had restored from his fever and now he tucked Atemu into bed gently. Atemu let him do it, but when he was done, he pulled Yami into bed and cuddled him. He needed Yami close to him, closer than ever. Yami smiled sweetly and he pulled Atemu's head onto his chest. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami's waist as he felt save cuddled up against his fiancé.

Anzu was dealt with so far. Atemu had said what he had wanted to say, as had Jonouchi done. The blond was fine, except for a prominent headache that had him bedridden for the last three days as well. Yami had already visited him to say thanks for million of times.

"Make love to me", Atemu whispered softly. Yami tilted his head slightly and he stroked some more through Atemu's hair.

"Até...", Yami whispered, but he couldn't come up with an excuse. Gently he tilted Atemu's face off of his chest and he pushed his lips gently against Atemu's. Atemu grabbed him even tighter, pressing back more as to feel Yami was really there. "I love you", Yami whispered against Atemu's lips, before he kissed his fiancé again. Atemu moaned softly and then let his hand play with Yami's pyjama-shirt. Yami chuckled softly and he pulled Atemu closer. He pushed his hands under Atemu's own shirt so he could play with the tanned skin beneath it. Quickly he opened the shirt, while Atemu was busy on his neck. Getting the shirt off, Yami was happy that he could play with the sensitive nipples and he licked them.

"Please... more", Atemu whispered, hot breath ghosting over his neck. Yami moaned softly and then pushed Atemu onto the bed. He played with both nipples, licking them, pinching them. Atemu moaned and writhed beneath his lover, fingers tangled in his fiancés tri-coloured hair. Yami's shirt lay forgotten on the floor as they kissed each other again, rubbing against each other.

Atemu wanted Yami to claim him again. It had bothered him so long that Anzu had tried to do this to him. Atemu moaned in pleasure when he knew that only Yami could make him feel this way. Yami hurried them out of the rest of their clothing and then lowered down to kiss Atemu's stomach. He dipped his tongue into Atemu's navel and he licked the sweat from his lover's body. He kissed his way down, stroking Atemu's thighs and licking the sensitive area. His tongue danced over Atemu's member, before Atemu pulled him up again for a kiss.

"Take me... claim me, please", Atemu begged as he bucked his hips to let their groins collide. Gods, it felt so good. He needed more. Yami smiled, rubbing against Atemu, feeling his lover's erection against his own. Ooh, the skin was so soft, so good. He took the lube from his nightstand and coated his fingers with it.

Atemu tensed when Yami pressed his finger into him. He trembled slightly, but then knew that it was Yami giving him this. He would give himself to Yami... Atemu spread his legs a little bit more, while Yami started kissing him, sucking on his neck to heighten the pleasure. Atemu moaned when Yami pushed two fingers into him. Yes, so good. Atemu moaned louder, stroking his hands over the cheeks of Yami's round bum. Yami purred softly, suckling on Atemu's neck, pushing his fingers more into Atemu's willing body. When he pushed three fingers inside of his lover, Atemu cried out at the pained pleasure. Yami pushed his fingers more into the submissive body beneath him, nailing Atemu's prostate on his way.

Atemu cried out in pleasure and arched his back to give Yami more access. Yami smirked and then bit Atemu's neck, sucking more on the mark to create a nice bruise. Atemu moaned even more and he pushed Yami's groin against his own. Yami suddenly sat up and pulled his fingers out of Atemu to prepare his own length for entering his beloved.

The tanned man was panting as he felt how Yami hoovered over him. He smiled and kissed Yami on the lips, slipping his tongue inside his pale lover's mouth. With a quick snap of his hips, Yami burried himself inside Atemu, the tanned lover giving a startled cry. Legs wrapped around Yami's waist as he pulled back and made a deep, longing thrust inside Atemu's awaiting body.

"Mine...", Yami breathed out. Atemu screamed as Yami hit his prostate, the pleasure only heightening even more. Yes, he belonged to Yami, the other owned him. Atemu screamed again when Yami thrust hard into him, making his body reel with pleasure. Yami moaned loud, loving the feel of being inside Atemu. To the gods, should it never end. He pushed more into Atemu, hitting the sensitive prostate and Atemu screamed as he climaxed. Atemu's inner walls tightened around Yami's hardened length and when he pushed another time into Atemu's tensed body, he cried out his release.

/\\

Both men were curled up against each other, the clock ticking away the last minute of the day. Yami hummed softly as he stroked his lover's body lovingly. They were satisfied, they belonged to each other once again. The taint had left Atemu's body and the tanned man slept peacefully since a few days. Yami merely purred softly as he rested his head on Atemu's rising and falling chest. Sleep... he needed it.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**He he, I know, I haven't updated in ages, but then again... I have been really busy, you know, the usual exuses? Soo, I present you Chapter 7 today and hopefully you will like it!**

**P.S.: I have a bunch of new stories in mind and so far chapter 8 isn't finished yet. I don't know when it'll be finished, but hopefully I will be able to post a first chapter of one of these newer stories soon. **

**When I find the courage. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

/\\

I sit silently at the dining table eating lunch. I still hate Atemu, why wouldn't I? I mean, he will marry my should-have-been-husband within a month while he keeps flirting with Yami. They are looking for a house on their own even more, even though Atemu is staying more and more at the Game Shop. Grandpa doesn't mind, he likes a lot of people in house. I grumble again. Atemu and Yami are still making love and sometimes, when I walk to the bathroom, I can hear them talk.

I shudder with disgust. The Devil is trying to tame the beloved Darkness with sappy words. Downright, yuck. I hear how grandpa is helping children downstairs in the shop. Atemu has gone to work and Yami... is once again throwing up in the bathroom. Worrying myself sick, I raise up from my chair and walk over towards the bathroom.

"Yami? Are you all right?", I ask. I can hit myself for asking that. Of course he's not all right. He's been sick since a few weeks now. It started with one day a week. Then two days... three days... one day again and as a punishment his body decided that he should be sick the whole week. Every morning, every lunch and even at dinner.

"I think...", Yami whispers softy from the bathroom and I peek into the room. I walk up to him and rub his back gently as he holds onto the sink with one hand. With the other he is brushing his teeth.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I felt fine a few minutes ago, I was cleaning our room upstairs, I was washing away our clothes...", he rants when he's done brushing his teeth. _Great_, I think, _Atemu treats my beloved as a housewife_.

"Maybe you should take a rest", I say softly. Yami looks at me, he's cleaning up his side of the bed. I know that the Devil's side looks neat and I bet that Yami is behind this. Yami shrugs.

"I feel fine now, but I'm getting hungry", he mutters, while picking up the books from the floor. I grab his arms, dump the books on the bed and drag him downstairs. He protests, but I hold onto him and push him down at the dining table.

"Take care of yourself for once!", I yell at him then I place a plate in front of his nose and push everything towards him so he can start his lunch. I don't care he already had one.

Yami looks at me, frowning slightly and I blush madly. I yelled at him... bad Yugi! You'll make him sad! Then Yami chuckles and he hugs me gently.

"Thanks", he whispers and I blush even more. Then I pat his hair softly and it's like silk in my hands. Running through my fingers, so lovely. Then he lets go and I understand. I came too close, but then he starts lunch and I sit down. He talks with me as if nothing happened and I feel so special. We talk, he eats and after that we just enjoy the silence. Yami plays a game with me, forgetting all the other things he needs to do.

And then Atemu comes home. I can hear his key, I can hear his footsteps and I can hear how he calls out to Yami he's home. God dammit! Why is he coming to live in this house? Can't he go back to his own house? I was enjoying my time with him! Go back to Hell!

"Welcome back home", Yami says and he stands up from the table to walk towards the livingroom. I know he wants to be decent and thus he doesn't want me to see him kissing the Devil. One day I'll have my revenge. One day they will all die. Except my pretty Yami. He'll be mine.

All mine.

/\\

Yami kissed Atemu softly as the tanned man walked inside. Atemu purred softly as he snaked his arms around Yami's waist and pulled his lover closer. Yami smiled and their kiss deepened. Atemu broke the kiss gently, rubbing their noses together.

"Now... why did you call me this morning to come home as soon as possible? You sounded... different", Atemu said. They didn't know Yugi was listening to their conversation. Especially when he heard that Yami had called Atemu to get to their house. He frowned, was something wrong with Yami? Something he was afraid to share with him? Yami smiled and he ran upstairs. Atemu frowned.

"Yami?", he asked.

"Stay downstairs!", Yami ordered back and Atemu rolled his eyes, sitting down on the sofa. It was awfully quiet inside... Then Yami came downstairs again and he looked at his lover. Yami was blushing madly and hiding something behind his back. Atemu frowned some more.

"Yami...?", he asked softly. He was gentle, but confused. Yami blushed even more.

"I have found another way to make us connected. I have found something, much more precious than our marriage to bind us together", Yami said, still hiding something behind his back. Atemu stepped closer, grasping Yami's shoulder, looking really worried right now.

"I'm pregnant", Yami whispered softly and he showed a small white stick with a pink dot on it. Atemu stared at it, even crossing his eyes, before he looked back at Yami. He gaped, Yami nodded and then Atemu lifted Yami from the ground and twirled them around.

"Pregnant!", he yelled and he hugged Yami tightly. Yami was laughing while Atemu was kissing him all over. Yami purred softly.

"You do realize you're on bottom for the upcoming nine months, right?", Yami whispered in Atemu's ear. The tanned body tensed and stared at Yami. Yami merely smirked. "I love you, Até", Yami continued whispering before he pressed his lips against Atemu's, receiving a loving kiss back as Atemu came down from his shock.

/\\

I am shaking. I am trembling and angry. I am ready to gauze someone's eyes out, castrate them, cut out their tongue and then murder him. I have to murder him! He tainted MY Yami. He tainted him! Even more than he already has! I'll kill him, I'll drive a knife through his heart and cut it out. I will make Yami -

"Yugi? Are you still in the kitchen?", Yami asks me suddenly. I turn to him, hopefully he doesn't notice anything. He smiles at me and hugs me. Does he know what he is doing to me?

"Did you hear what Atemu shouted? You probably did, because he was really loud. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought that Atemu was allowed to know first. I'm pregnant with his child... Can you believe that?", Yami asks me. He seems to be so happy... Why is he doing this to me? I should... I should...

Gently I embrace Yami. "I'm so happy for the two of you", I whisper. Yami laughs a little bit and he embraces me tighter. I return the embrace.

It should have been my child, I think, while Atemu is downstairs shouting his happiness to Grandpa and the rest of the world. He is going to be a daddy...

He is going to be a daddy... And I'm left all alone...

/\\

I lie awake in bed, thinking about everything that has happened today. Yami has told Atemu that he is pregnant. He has called our friends to come over as soon as they can. Dearest God... Why has everything gone downhill and why does Yami not see that I can love him more than Atemu. Why have the Gods prevented me from having Yami? Why do we not have an upcoming child? I sigh and turn over onto my back, staring at the ceiling.

Life just can't be fair, so... perhaps I should make it fair? Perhaps I should take my own course? My plan is finished so there should be a possibility. I just have to work it out a little bit more. And there is only one proper moment in which I can conduct my plan.

/\\

Atemu softly kissed Yami's cheek as he made himself ready to leave. Yami chuckled softly and turned around to re-do Atemu's tie gently. Atemu purred and Yami smiled.

"I am trying my best to be nice", Yami said. Atemu frowned slightly and Yami continued, "Well, now that I am pregnant I can have these little moodswings. I don't them all the time, at least, not yet, but you never now. In case I might get moody, I'll try to be nice now", Yami explained. Atemu chuckled.

"I think I can handle you being moody. I'll just bring you a pair of flowers and I'll kiss your cheek. I'll hug you and stroke through you hair, okay?", Atemu asked. Yami purred too.

"Or you can bring me a big fancy chocolate cake", Yami said, laughing a bit, before turning back towards the kitchen counter. He was cutting two apples and had the yoghurt ready. Atemu chuckled and nuzzled his precious lover.

"I can't wait to see you with a big belly in our house", Atemu said, before he kissed Yami again and grabbed his suitcase of the table. Yami pouted cutely.

"First you'll have to marry me!", he called out. Atemu laughed.

"No I don't! I'll take you in my arms and I will take you away!", Atemu called back, while walking down the staircase towards the shop. Yami shook his head, a silly grin on his face and he turned back around to fix the next part of his lunch. Today was also the day he would go shopping with Yugi for little baby stuff. Well, he wouldn't buy anything yet, but he would want to know what stores had for them and the baby. Yugi had come up with perfect books and little things.

"Goodmorning!", Yugi called out from behind suddenly and he entered the kitchen to sit down at the table. Yami turned around and smiled.

"Are you ready to shop?", Yami asked as he placed sandwiches on the table and other tasteful things. Yugi nearly drooled at the sight, but then he nodded.

"Yes I am", he said while enjoying breakfast with Yami. The older one of the two kept on chatting about many different stuff, while he was eating and after that cleaning. Yugi merely laughed about it, helping Yami to clean their dishes away. Yami told him what he wanted to look at, even though he was merely a month pregnant. And off course they had to do some grocery-shopping as well, so Yami got their coats quickly before they made their way out of the little house, saying goodbye to grandpa as they left through the shop.

/\\

My feet hurt, but I am satisfied. Yami is happy too, I can see it in his crimson eyes and he is beautiful this way. It's late in the afternoon when we return and I help him to put away all the groceries. He is murmuring to himself softly and I stare at him. He is so absolutely cute, it is a shame he carries the child of the Devil. Yami is walking around a little bit with the many groceries and I pick up the plastic bag with apples. I put them away slowly, wanting to stay near Yami as much as possible.

Downstairs I hear the bell ring and I know that grandpa is busy with the costumers. It rings a few times and I bet it's crowded downstairs.

"What would you like for dinner, Yugi?", Yami asks me and I turn to him. He smiles at me and I look around. I have no idea what to choose, I'm still thinking about that baby from the Devil which grows inside my Yami. It needs to get out, it needs to die, it has no right to live!

"Eh, can you make lasagne?", I ask softly. Yami smiled and he opens the cupboard. He rummages a bit into it and I take a knife. I don't know... it has to die...

/\\

"I have stuff to make lasagne, Yugi. No problem at all, I bet Atemu loves your choice as well", Yami said and he chuckled softly. He closed the cupboard, looking at Yugi. Yugi stared back at him, holding the knife out towards him. Something had changed about Yugi and Yami suppressed the urge to tremble.

"Yugi... Are you all right? What's the knife for?", Yami asked softly. Yugi turned his amethyst eyes towards Yami, giving a soft sigh.

"This knife is to cut out and kill the baby you carry from the Devil. Don't worry Yami... Everything will be fine. I know what the Devil did to you. He raped you, he humiliated you and he threatened you that if you would tell us... than he would kill grandpa and me. It's okay now, you can tell what he did to you. He tainted you with that child... I feel so sorry for you, my love", Yugi whispered and he stepped closer. Yami lay a hand over his stomach, hearing the words, but not fully understanding them.

"I really hate Atemu, Yami. He isn't right for you, but don't worry. I will give you all the love you need. I will give you the time to heal from what that monster did to you", Yugi said and he stepped closer towards Yami. The other pale man did a step back, a small one, but noticeable. Yugi stopped, frowning slightly and then he sighed softly. Yami held onto the kitchen-counter. What was Yugi babbling about...? Love, from Yugi...?

"Yami, don't worry. I won't hurt you too much, just enough so that the child will die. After that, I will make sure you will be all right. There is nothing you have to worry about, absolutely nothing", Yugi whispered, but Yami whimpered softly.

"Yugi... Why are you doing this?", Yami asked softly. He hoped that grandpa would come up, he hoped that they could come up with the lie that Yugi was helping him with cutting the tomatoes for lasagne. Gods, he hoped he was dreaming...

"A child from Atemu, the Devil, has no right to stay alive. It must die!", Yugi said harshly, before stepping forward and bringing the knife back. Yami whimpered and took a step back, before he felt a hand against him, pushing him away.

"Yami, no!", Atemu's voice called out. And then a loud gasp. Yami started trembling, grasping Atemu's shoulders. Yugi stared at the tanned man, pulling the knife out of the body before him. Atemu gasped again, crying out softly as blood spilled over his hands. Yugi stared at the body and then pushed it away. Yami cried out Atemu's name, kneeling down next to him.

"No, Atemu, please! Yugi! What did you do?", Yami asked, starting to cry as he stroked through Atemu's hair. He tried to find his cell phone, wanting to call an ambulance. Yugi's arm moved swiftly. He raised the knife again and then swung it down, this time with the handle first. He hit Yami over the head, effectively knocking his love out cold. Yugi stared at Atemu and smiled.

"Yami is all mine, Atemu. But don't worry, I'll be back", Yugi whispered and then he walked over towards Yami. He dragged the pale man outside the kitchen towards the door towards their second basement. He opened the door and dragged Yami downstairs. Within the cellar he moved a few boxes away, before he reached over towards the bookcase and he moved it, revealing a door. Minutes later, Yami was gone, the bookcase was set on it's place and Yugi moved back upstairs again. Clearly grandpa still hadn't heard anything and Yugi chuckled softly. That old man was really starting to get deaf...

Yugi walked back into the kitchen, seeing that Atemu tried to move, even though he was wounded. Quickly he walked over and he crouched down at Atemu's side, stabbing the knife into the tanned man again. Atemu cried out in pain, trying to get away, but Yugi smirked and pulled the knife out again.

"Die", Yugi whispered before he rose to his feet again and rummaged around the house. He set up everything, moving the table so it lay on it's side. With newly bought shoes he made footprints through the house with Atemu's blood. He heard Atemu's difficult breathing and he rummaged some more through the house, his hands covered with gloves. Then he walked back towards the kitchen, seeing Atemu struggle for life. He cleaned the knife with natrium-chloride, making sure almost all fingerprints were washed away too. He looked at the knife, sighing as he cut himself with it. His blood streamed from the cuts as if he had struggled with the "thief". He made a cut through his clothing, alongside his ribs, but not deep enough to need stitches.

He placed the shoes at the door, as if the "thief" had thought about not leaving footprints, just like he threw the gloves on the floor too. He opened the door and then he crawled towards Atemu. Again he plunged the knife into the tanned man, coating the object with Atemu's blood and his own. Atemu made a sound between a cry and a grunt, not having much will to live left. Yugi smirked, pulled the knife out again and he threw it away. He rose up from crawling a bit through Atemu's blood and he could hear Atemu struggled for air, while Yugi walked through the livingroom towards the staircase that led to the shop.

"Grandpa!", he called out and stumbled down. He had practised enough and he dropped the smirk, stumbling down the stairs again and he winced when the wounded arm scraped against the staircase, leaving a streak of blood.

"Grandpa!", Yugi called out again and he stumbled into the shop. A woman screamed and grandpa nearly got a heartattack.

"Yugi!", he called out. Yugi started crying.

"Atemu! He's hurt, dying maybe! Please, call an ambulance!", he cried out. "Yami! Yami is kidnapped, please grandpa!", he kept crying, hugging the elder before him, his shoulders were shaking and a few of his tears washed through the cut on his face. In a matter of moments it was done.

/\\

* * *

Who expected this? Who is going to kill me? (laughs evilly)


	8. My Apologies

Hello Everyone,

My sincere apologies to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories and has been waiting for an update which never came. I must admit, I am not very busy with life, but I am still not writing my stories the way I should do. I do not get any inspiration for them any longer. I must admit, I haven't had any inspiration do to anything for a long time, but I'm getting better at finding inspiration again and I have recently begun writing something new.

I must admit, because there is no inspiration for my stories any longer, I will never finish them. I sometimes find that my stories start out "okay" and then turn to crap slowly. What I might try is re-write them. Maybe not completely, but I might change/add/delete a few things. I will not promise anything, but I can certainly try.

Please let me work myself out some more and I will try to reward you all with perhaps a new Monarchshipping story or at least a few new chapters.

Thank you all for your support. Your reviews really make my day, even if my sun isn't shining.

Lil' Dark


End file.
